internet_fighter_21cfandomcom-20200214-history
Internet Fighter 21C
''Internet Fighter 21C ''is a non-profit parody of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. series, and is related to the "Smash Bros Lawl" genre of these parodies. It is the first (and only) entry in its series. *Developer(s): Unknown *Publisher(s): Unknown *Designer(s): PolybiusGuy *Released: Unknown *Genre(s): Fighting, Parody *Mode(s): Single player, Multiplayer (2-8) *Platform(s): PC *Media: Unknown Characters Playable Characters The following 61 (out of 77) characters are confirmed to be playable. Bartz.png|'Bartz Klauser' (Final Fantasy V)|link=Bartz Klauser Exdeath.png|'Exdeath' (Final Fantasy V) (Unlockable)|link=Exdeath Kuja.png|'Kuja' (Final Fantasy IX) (Unlockable)|link=Kuja Jin Kisaragi.png|'Jin Kisaragi' (Blazblue) (Unlockable)|link=Jin Kisaragi Bang Shishigami.png|'Bang Shishigami' (Blazblue)|link=Bang Shishigami Mai.png|'Mai Shiranui' (Fatal Fury)|link=Mai Shiranui Junko.png|'Junko Enoshima' (Danganronpa) (Unlockable)|link=Junko Enoshima Meiling.png|'Meiling' (Touhou~Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) (Unlockable)|link=Meiling Wirt.jpg|'Wirt' (Over the Garden Wall)|link=Wirt Amethyst.JPG|'Amethyst' (Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld)|link=Amethyst Sunset Shimmer.png|'Sunset Shimmer' (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) (Unlockable)|link=Sunset Shimmer Sonata Dusk.png|'Sonata Dusk' (My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks) (Unlockable)|link=Sonata Dusk Giffany.png|'Giffany' (Gravity Falls) (Unlockable)|link=Giffany Toph.png|'Toph' (Avatar: The Last Airbender)|link=Toph Rabbit.png|'Rabbit' (Winnie the Pooh)|link=Rabbit Ruff Ruffman.JPG|'Ruff Ruffman' (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman)|link=Ruff Ruffman Dale Gribble.png|'Dale Gribble' (King of the Hill) (Unlockable)|link=Dale Gribble Jack Skellington.jpg|'Jack Skellington' (The Nightmare Before Christmas)|link=Jack Skellington Baymax.png|'Baymax' (Big Hero 6)|link=Baymax Shrek.png|'Shrek' (Shrek) (Unlockable)|link=Shrek Shang Tsung.jpg|'Shang Tsung' (Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins) (Unlockable)|link=Shang Tsung Jaden Yuki.jpg|'Jaden Yuki' (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)|link=Jaden Yuki Gaara.png|'Gaara' (Naruto)|link=Gaara Edward.png|'Edward' (Cowboy Bebop)|link=Edward England.png|'England' (Hetalia: Axis Powers)|link=England Russia.png|'Russia' (Hetalia: Axis Powers) (Unlockable)|link=Russia Akise Aru.jpg|'Akise Aru' (Mirai Nikki) (Unlockable)|link=Akise Aru Nui Harime.png|'Nui Harime' (Kill la Kill) (Unlockable)|link=Nui Harime Gundam Epyon.jpg|'Gundam Epyon' (Gundam Wing) (Unlockable)|link=Gundam Epyon Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu' (Dragon Ball Z) (Unlockable)|link=Majin Buu Lewis.png|'Lewis' (Mystery Skulls)|link=Lewis Nageki.png|'Nageki Fujishiro' (Hatoful Boyfriend)|link=Nageki Fujishiro Anghel.jpg|'Anghel Higure' (Hatoful Boyfriend) (Unlockable)|link=Anghel Higure Shuu.jpg|'Shuu Iwamine' (Hatoful Boyfriend) (Unlockable)|link=Shuu Iwamine Shizune.png|'Shizune Hakamichi' (Katawa Shoujo) (Unlockable)|link=Shizune Hakamichi Toy Bonnie.png|'Toy Bonnie' (Five Nights at Freddy's 2)|link=Toy Bonnie RGB.png|'RGB' (The Property of Hate)|link=RGB Sister Claire.jpg|'Sister Claire' (Sister Claire)|link=Sister Claire Fluorette.png|'Fluorette' (Answered Prayers)|link=Fluorette Dreaming Mary.png|'Dreaming Mary' (Dreaming Mary)|link=Dreaming Mary Red Riding Hood.jpg|'Red Riding Hood' (The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood) (Unlockable)|link=Red Riding Hood Peketo.jpg|'Peketo' (The Black Heart)|link=Peketo Basil Fawlty.jpg|'Basil Fawlty' (Fawlty Towers) (Unlockable)|link=Basil Fawlty Romeo.jpg|'Romeo' (William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet)|link=Romeo Pee-Wee Herman.jpg|'Pee-Wee Herman' (Pee-Wee's Playhouse)|link=Pee-Wee Herman Hagrid.jpg|'Hagrid' (Harry Potter)|link=Hagrid Ronald McDonald.jpg|'Ronald McDonald' (McDonald's) (Unlockable)|link=Ronald McDonald The Burger King.jpg|'The Burger King' (Burger King) (Unlockable)|link=The Burger King Bear.jpg|'Bear' (Bear in the Big Blue House)|link=Bear Grant Heineman.jpg|'Grant Heineman' (GH Productions) (Unlockable)|link=Grant Heineman Thomas Sanders.jpg|'Thomas Sanders' (Vine)|link=Thomas Sanders Joshscorcher.jpg|'Joshscorcher' (Fiery Joker Productions) (Unlockable)|link=Joshscorcher Peppy's Transmission.png|'Peppy's Transmission' (StarFox 64/Super Smash Bros. Melee) (Unlockable)|link=Peppy's Transmission Vivian James.png|'Vivian James' (4chan)|link=Vivian James Frylock.png|'Frylock' (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) (Unlockable)|link=Frylock Queen of Hearts.png|'Queen of Hearts' (Alice in Wonderland) (Unlockable)|link=Queen of Hearts Bucky.jpg|'Bucky' (Bucky O'Hare)|link=Bucky El Risitas.jpg|'El Risitas' (Ratones Coloraos)|link=El Risitas Tron Guy.jpg|'Tron Guy' (Tron)|link=Tron Guy Panda.jpg|'Panda' (Never Say No to Panda) (Unlockable)|link=Panda Jeff the Killer.jpg|'Jeff the Killer' (Creepypasta)|link=Jeff the Killer Not shown: *N/A The following characters are under high consideration and are highly likely for confirmation: *Angry Joe (Angry Joe Show) *Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden) The following series/franchises are being considered for having a playable representative in Internet Fighter 21C. *N/A Non-Playable Characters *Testinman (Smash Bros Lawl Beta) (basically the Wireframes) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn commercials) (the final boss of Classic Mode) Stages So far, 27 stages have been officially confirmed. A "~" indicates that the stage can support 8-player matches. All stages have an Omega, or "Final Destination" variant, all of which can also support 8-player matches. *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros./Internet Fighter 21C) *Interdimensional Rift (Final Fantasy V) *Snow Town (Blazblue Chronophantasma)~ *Scarlet Devil Mansion (Touhou~Embodiment of Scarlet Devil) *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)~ *Shrek's Swamp (Shrek) *Duel Academy (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)~ *Sunagakure (Naruto)~ *The Bebop (Cowboy Bebop) *Deus's Realm (Mirai Nikki Redial) *The Mansion (Mystery Skulls Animated: Ghost) *Mount Pudding (Hatoful Boyfriend) *Yamaku Academy (Katawa Shoujo) *Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Rusty Town (Answered Prayers) *Dreamwalk (Dreaming Mary) *Grandmother's House (The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood) *Fawlty Towers (Fawlty Towers) *Fair Verona (William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet)~ *Dinosaur Hunter (DK Interactive) *Land of Love (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 - Love)~ *SCP Foundation (SCP Foundation) *DEATH BATTLE! Stadium (Death Battle) *Meme Run (Meme Run)~ *ME!ME!ME! (ME!ME!ME!) *YouTube (YouTube) *Lavender Town (Pokemon Red and Green) *Metal Gear EXCELSUS (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)~ The following series/franchises are being considered for having stages in Internet Fighter 21C. *Pee-Wee's Playhouse *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Alice in Wonderland Stage Music Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *Five Nights at Freddy's (The Living Tombstone) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Sayonara Maxwell) *Open Up (Muse of Discord) *Synthetic Agony (Muse of Discord) *Animaltronics (Shadrow) *Get Ready for Freddy (TheNashNetwork) *Five Night's at Freddy's (Piano Version) (myuuji) *Welcome to Freddy's (Madame Macabre) *『 Five Nights At Freddy's 』Remix (NekuRemix) *Five Nights at Freddy's Remix (Neves) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Remix (Grand Finale) (Neves) *Survive the Night (Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Song) (MandoPony) Menu *Main Menu (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) *Stage Select (Mega Man 8) *Duck Hunt SSBC Remix (Leon) *Prelude Menu (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) *Immortals (F.O.B. Cover Instrumental) (Platinum Instrumentals) The Student Council See here. Items See here. Assist Trophies Currently, there are 14 officially confimed Assist Trophies. *N64 Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong 64) *Frederick (Fire Emblem Awakening) *Steelix (Pokemon Gold and Silver) *Chocobo (Final Fantasy) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) *Toyosatomimi no Miko (Touhou ~ Ten Desires) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Yukiteru Amano (Mirai Nikki) *Hercule (Dragonball Z) *Chuck Testa (Real Life) *Eric Redford (DeviantArt) *Tony (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2) *MC Supercut (Rumble Pack) *Agnes (Despicable Me) Modes 'Solo' *Classic Mode *Story Mode *Stadium **Board The Platforms **Target Blast **Home Run Contest **Multi-Man Fray ***10-Man Fray ***100-Man Fray ***3 Minute Fray ***15 Minute Fray ***Endless Fray ***Cruel Fray **Boss Battles *Event Match **Single Player **Two-Player *Training *Special Orders 'Group' *Combat *8-Man Combat *Rules *Tournament *Special Battle *Names 'Wi-Fi' *With Anyone **For Fun ***Team Smash **For Glory *With Friends *Spectator *Tourney *Replay Channel *Sharing *Internet Options 'Vault' *Trophies **Gallery **Hoard **Shop **Trophy Rush **Trophy Boxes **Photo Studio *Album *Replays *Sounds *Records **Fighter Records **Stats **Milestones *Challenges *Paint *Stage Builder *Movies 'Options' *My Music!! *Announcers *Screen *Controls *Tips *Sound Test Extra *Character Grading *Tier List *Sonata Dusk's Negativity List